Noite 2
Você está procurando pela Noite 2 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 2 do terceiro jogo, pela Noite 2 do quarto jogo ou pela Noite 2 do quinto jogo? centre|thumb Noite 2 é a segunda noite jogável de Five Nights at Freddy's, bem como a última noite jogável da Demo. A partir desta noite a dificuldade começará a aumentar, como Foxy se tornando uma ameaça, forçando o jogador a adaptar o seu estilo de jogo e ficar um pouco mais atento para impedir seu aparecimento. Bonnie e Chica possuem os mesmos comportamentos da primeira noite, sendo apenas ativados mais rapidamente. Esta é a última noite em que Freddy não ataca, a menos que a energia do jogador acabe. Telefonema Estratégia Só feche a porta esquerda Essa estratégia também pode funcionar esta noite, mas é um pouco mais difícil de executá-la, já que Foxy é mais agressivo e pode bater na porta duas vezes. A primeira batida drena 2% de sua energia total, e a segunda batida drena 6%, o que significa que as 6:00 horas não chegarão facilmente. É possível que Freddy avance se o jogador "se fingir de morto", mas isso não é garantido. Será necessário dar conta da perda de energia. Deve-se levar em conta o fato de que Bonnie pode bloquear a porta da esquerda, fazendo-o entrar no Escritório. O jogador também poderia reabrir a porta quando estiver chegando ao fim da noite, pois precisam de energia para aguentar um tempo antes de Freddy chegar. Outra estratégia que pode ajudar nessa noite é deixar a visualizar a câmera do Palco - o que torna Freddy e Foxy inativos - e ocasionalmente verificar as luzes dos corredores para se certificar de que Chica e Bonnie não estão lá. Dicas *Essa noite apresenta oficialmente Foxy, que pode ser um prejuízo grave se não tratado corretamente. A dica consiste em visualizar o seu esconderijo: a Enseada do Pirata. O próprio Cara do Telefone faz uma observação sobre isso, dizendo que Foxy não gosta de ser vigiado; ele torna-se mais ativo quando as câmeras não estão ligadas. Tirando Foxy, essa noite ainda é relativamente simples, desde que o jogador tenha cuidado e se lembrar de ocasionalmente de verificar a Enseada do Pirata (é necessário a cada 8-12 segundos). *Quando Foxy deixar a Enseada do Pirata, o jogador deve fechar a porta esquerda imediatamente. Foxy não pode ser visto usando as luzes do corredor. *É importante o jogador garantir que nenhum dos outros animatrônicos estão em frente ao Escritório. Uma vez que um animatrônico entrar, irá atacar o jogador assim que abaixar o Monitor ou se o mesmo ficar levantado por muito tempo. *Diferente da primeira noite, Bonnie e Chica podem ser ativados antes de dar 1:00 hora. Estar preparado para a sua aparição é recomendado. Enquanto o Cara do Telefone estiver falando, o jogador deve verificar as câmeras para garantir que todos os animatrônicos estão em seus devidos lugares. Curiosidades *Se o jogador estiver jogando a versão Demo do jogo, a seguinte mensagem aparecerá depois de completar esta noite, acompanhado pelo jingle de Freddy: "Thanks for playing the demo! Get the full version for the complete 5-day experience plus two unlockable modes of gameplay! Freddy and his friends are waiting!" Imagens 640px-2ndnight.jpg|O menu após a segunda noite. en:Nights (FNAF)#Night 2 es:2da Noche#FNaF fr:Nuit 2#FNaF Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF)